Destination Inconnue
by Ouragan
Summary: Lee est une jeune fille au passé douloureux, qui tente de se reconstruire. Mais quand son passé resurgit, elle devra faire des choix qui auront des conséquences qui l'emmèneront là où elle ne s'y attendait pas. Larmes, Joie, Haine, Amour… venez découvrir son histoire. *Fiction terminée* tout les personnages m'appartiennent.
1. Prologue

Bonjour ! Je vous présente _Destination Inconnue _une de mes seules fictions que j'ai réussi à terminer ! Cependant, je posterai un chapitre - les chapitres sont donc tous écrit (il y en a 11 + le prologue)- tout les deux jours, voir tout les jours. Cela dépendra de mes disponibilités. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en Reviews, ainsi que ce que vous pensez des personnages ect... ;) Voilà voilà, exceptionnellement je met le prologue + le Chapitre 1 aujourd'hui !

~~~~~ Quelques informations ~~~~~

- Tout les personnages m'appartiennent et vous ne retrouvez aucun personnage de Stéphanie Meyer dans l'histoire.

- Quand les loups se retransforment en humains, ils gardent leurs vêtements ^^

Bonne lecture !

Prologue

Je courais vite. J'allais bientôt le rattraper. Il le fallait. Un vampire qui s'attarde trop n'est jamais bon signe. Celui-là manigançait quelque chose, il traînait dans le coin depuis deux semaines au moins. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas chassé de vampires. J'aurais aimé m'en passer, mais il représentait un danger pour la population de la ville. Un vampire n'était pas vraiment du genre à manger de la salade. Habituellement, lorsqu'un d'eux rôde dans les parages, c'est la meute d'Atal qui s'occupe de le détruire, mais même à six, ils n'avaient pas réussis à attraper celui-ci. Je suis sûre que même si je n'aurais pas été formé pour la traque, je l'aurais eu à moi seule. Rien de bien difficile : suivre l'odeur, le trouver, le tuer. Même si cette dernière tâche était plus difficile, elle n'était pas impossible, surtout à six ! Ça pourrait sembler barbare, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que ces vampires font. Je sauve plus que je ne tue. C'est ce que je me dis pour m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Je culpabilisais beaucoup avant. Mais j'ai du m'y faire, je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon.

Je détestais repenser à avant. Ce passage très sombre de ma vie que j'aurais voulu oublier à tout prix. Tout à basculé quand j'avais seize ans. J'avais été malade pendant une semaine, puis j'ai découvert que je pouvais muter en loup. J'ai tout fait pour cacher mon secret à mon entourage. Pendant quinze jours j'ai vécu un vrai calvaire. Je ne comprenais pas ce que j'étais devenue. Je devais faire semblant d'être une pauvre humaine faible, alors que j'étais devenue forte comme jamais. Je voyais et entendais tout. Je ne me blessais jamais. C'était à la fois incroyable et effrayant. Puis Jamel est apparu dans ma vie. Il m'a expliqué ce que j'étais. A ce moment là, il était comme un Dieu venu me sauver. J'avais totalement confiance en lui. Comme moi, il mutait aussi en loup. Et il y en avait pleins d'autres. Il avait une meute composée d'au moins une trentaine de loups. Jamel m'avait même convaincu d'abandonner ma famille et m'avait intégré dans son clan. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu accepter. Il m'avait mené en bateau.

Dans la meute, on m'a formé, moi et quelques autres pour tuer. On me disait que ça servirait à supprimer « les méchants ». La formation à été horrible. Il fallait tuer pour ne pas être tué. Ceux qui se sont révoltés n'ont pas durés longtemps. Le pire restait les pensées. Dans une meute, tout le monde entend les pensées de tout le monde, du moins lorsque l'on est sous forme de loup. C'est pour cela qu'on nous maintenait la plupart du temps transformés. Pour éliminer ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord. Pour ma part, j'avais vite compris les règles. Je me taisais et obéissais, en repoussant mes pensées malsaines. Ça a duré quatre mois. Je m'étais fait une amie avec qui j'étais très proche. Elle s'appelait Abby. J'étais aussi sa seule amie. Elle s'est enfuie pendant la formation. Personne n'aurait réussi, mais elle l'a fait. Elle a caché ses pensées jusqu'au bout. Même à moi, à qui elle racontait tout. J'étais très triste qu'elle m'ait abandonné. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue. S'ils l'ont rattrapés ou pas. J'espère que non. J'aurais aussi voulu m'enfuir, mais je n'avais pas encore ce courage.

Je l'ai eu deux mois après la formation. Pendant ces deux mois, tout le monde me faisait confiance. On m'envoyait traquer des vampires ou d'autres loups. J'étais très douée pour cela. Jamel m'adorait pour ça. Mais je détestais ce que je faisais. Je savais qu'il fallait que je me sauve. Je restais alors sous forme humaine la majorité du temps pour préparer mon plan de fuite. Ainsi, alors que j'étais partit traquer quelques vampires, je ne suis pas revenue. Je suis partie très loin et me suis cachée, en restant sous forme humaine pour ne pas qu'ils atteignent mes pensées. J'ai tenu un mois. On ne résiste pas longtemps à ces choses là. Mon corps était à bout et voulait se transformer. Je n'eu pas le choix. Dès que je mutais, Jamel me harcelait et me menaçait. Mais je réussissais à leur cacher où j'étais, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment je ne percevais plus du tout leurs pensées. Je ne faisais plus partit de leur meute.

J'avais déménagé à Bellingham, au Nord-Ouest de l'Etat de Washington. J'avais hésité à retourner chez ma famille, mais ce n'était plus vraiment envisageable. Mes parents m'auraient forcément demandé des explications, ainsi que la raison de toutes ces blessures de guerre sur mon corps. Et je ne pouvais plus faire mine d'être humaine. Ce n'était pas le cas et ce ne le serait plus jamais. Je me détestais parce que je savais que je les faisais souffrir, mais c'était mieux pour tout le monde. J'ai du me créer une fausse identité, une fausse histoire, un faux prénom. Lee Brew au lieu de Léa Brown pour rester dans le thème. Oublier ma vie d'avant, et avancer. Profiter de ma vie de louve immortelle. Les débuts n'ont pas été faciles. J'ai bien cru que je ne serais jamais tranquille. Une autre meute s'est installée dans le coin, et m'a repéré. La meute d'Atal. Heureusement pour moi, lui et ses cinq amis se sont révélés être plutôt sympathiques. Juste six gaillards qui s'amusent à sauver le monde et tuer des vampires. Ils n'ont d'abord pas compris pourquoi j'étais seule. Selon eux, un loup appartient toujours à une meute. Ils ont voulus savoir comment j'en étais arrivée là, mais je n'ai rien voulu leur dire. Ils m'ont même proposés de rejoindre leur meute. Evidemment, j'ai refusé. Maintenant, ils me prennent simplement pour une fille pas normale, dont il vaut mieux se méfier. Mais ils me laissent tranquille et c'est ce qui est le plus important.

Je vis donc une vie de lycéenne de dix-sept ans presque normale. Cela me tenait à cœur de retourner au lycée. Je me voyais mal m'enfermer chez moi et ne rien faire de ma vie. Mais cela à été plus difficile que prévu à cause des papiers. Une jeune fille de dix-sept n'est pas censée vivre seule. J'ai donc du m'inventer une famille d'accueil chez qui je vivais après le décès de mes deux parents dans un accident de voiture. Heureusement, personne n'a tenté de vraiment vérifier. J'habite donc dans un appartement que je me suis payée avec quelques vols d'argents, où ma force surnaturelle m'a bien servi.

Ça y est, je le rattrapai. Je sautai sur sa nuque et le plaquai contre le sol terreux. Il se débattait peu. Il n'eu pas vraiment le temps à vrai dire. Une fois la tâche terminée, je me retransformai en humaine et pris mon briquet pour brûler le corps.


	2. Visiteur Anonyme

Chapitre 1 : Visiteur anonyme

Le lycée ne m'avait jamais vraiment passionné, mais je trouvais cela indispensable, ne serais-ce que pour avoir une vie sociale. Pourtant, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis. Je traînais toujours avec la même bande, mais seulement trois semblaient vraiment m'apprécier. Il faut dire que les gens me trouvaient pour la plupart, étrange. Après m'avoir abordé, surement intrigué par cette fille au physique avantageux - du à ma mutation-, on remarquait vite que je cachais des choses. Alors on se lassait et on cherchait quelqu'un de plus intéressant. Les seuls pour qui je semblais compter étaient Jessica Parker, Alexandra Grew et Caleb John. Ils avaient vite compris qu'il fallait mieux s'abstenir de me poser trop de questions. Mais cela leur convenait. Ils comptaient beaucoup à mes yeux, même si je ne montrais que très peu mes sentiments. Jessica étais celle avec qui j'étais la plus proche. Avec elle j'avais tendance à un peu trop me dévoiler. Mais cela faisait du bien parfois, surtout lorsque l'on n'a personne à qui parler librement. J'aimerais tant parfois pouvoir exprimer de tout ce que je ressens avec quelqu'un comme moi. Mais les seuls autres loups « gentils » que je connaisse sont Atal et sa bande. Et leur raconter ma vie ne serait pas une bonne idée. Et puis, ils ne me comprendraient pas. J'aimerais beaucoup revoir Abby. Mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle pourrait être.

Ma matinée s'apprêtait à être longue. Les cours étaient tout sauf intéressants. Histoire, Français et Anglais. Inutile. J'étais assise à côté d'Alexandra. Elle me parlait encore de son inexorable attirance pour Caleb. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas vraiment concentrée sur ce qu'elle me disait. J'étais en ce moment beaucoup préoccupée par mon futur, qui s'annonçait compliqué. Il m'était impossible de rester toute ma vie dans le même endroit. Les « loups-garous » ne vieillissant pas, j'étais figée dans ce corps à jamais. Les gens le remarqueraient forcément au bout d'un moment. J'allais bien être obligé de partir à un moment donné, ce qui ne m'enchantait guère.

Après le déjeuner, une pause d'une heure nous était accordée. On profitait de ce temps pour lézarder au soleil tout en bavardant. Brusquement, une odeur attirait mon attention. Une odeur de loup. Je prétextai une envie pressante et me laissai guider vers l'odeur afin de découvrir ce visiteur imprévu. L'odeur m'emmena à l'entrée du lycée.Là Mathias Khan, un loup de la meute d'Atal, ainsi que ce dernier, qui était donc l'Alpha, m'arrêtai, ne sachant quoi faire.

« Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? C'est toi qu'on attend ! lança Atal.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Tu dois bien t'en douter, non ? lança Mathias, pendant que je me dirigeai vers eux.

- Le vampire ? demandai-je en baissant le ton au maximum.

- Effectivement. Pourrait-on savoir ce que tu en as fait ? Vos odeurs été mêlées puis la sienne a disparu. Il y a bien cette odeur de brûlé qui nous a laissé penser que…mais ça m'étonnerait fort.

- Je l'ai tué. Vous sembliez avoir du mal à le faire alors je me suis permise de le faire moi-même.

L'expression de Mathias passa de surpris, à vexé, puis irrité.

- Nous voulions d'abord savoir ce qu'il voulait, c'est tout… grommela t'il.

Mais bien sûr.

- Alors comme ça, mademoiselle sait chasser les vampires ? dit-il à moitié amusé et énervé. Et où as-tu appris ça ?

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Certainement pas la vérité.

- Tu ne veux pas le dire ?

- Non.

- Tu as l'air assez doué pour chasser. Tu ne l'as sûrement pas appris seule. Lee La Solitaire aurait-elle un jour appartenu à une meute ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, dis-je en me forçant de garder un ton calme.

- Un peu en fait, s'interposa Atal. On a repéré une odeur de loup dans le coin, aux frontières de Washington plus précisément. Serait-ce une de tes connaissances ?

Mon cœur s'accéléra. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit un membre de mon ancienne meute ? Si l'on me retrouvait, j'étais morte.

- Je ne pense pas. C'est impossible. Vous n'avez repéré qu'un seul loup ?

- L'odeur nous laisse penser qu'il n'y en avait qu'un, mais nous n'en sommes pas sûr. En tout cas, nous ne le connaissons pas. Ce n'est pas forcément bon signe. Les loups ne sont pas tous gentils. Les meutes du sud de l'Amérique sont dangereuses. J'espère que c'est un simple vagabond, comme toi, mais j'en doute.

« Les meutes du sud de l'Amérique sont dangereuses ». Seule cette phrase me resta en tête. Je venais de là-bas. Je ne savais pas que l'on nous connaissait au-delà de l'Amérique du Sud. Triste célébrité.

- Il faut que je sente cette odeur. Je verrai si je la connais, lançais-je.

- A minuit, chez nous. Nous t'y emmènerons, déclara Atal.

- J'y serais.

Sur ce, je fis demi-tour pour retourner auprès de mes amis. Je ne mis pas longtemps à les rejoindre, puisque Jessica et Caleb se tenaient quelques mètres plus loin.

- Alors, vous m'espionnez ? lançais-je en rigolant, pour tenter de me détendre.

- Raté, on raccompagnait Alexandra ! Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, elle ne sentait pas bien, annonça Jessica.

- Ah, répondis-je simplement.

- C'était qui ces gars ? Tu les connais ? risqua Caleb.

- Hum, des connaissances. »

Caleb leva les yeux, sachant parfaitement que je ne comptais rien lui dire.

A minuit, comme prévu, j'attendais devant chez eux. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de chercher trop longtemps leur maison, mon odorat m'avait donné le chemin. Leur «maison», était en faite une grande habitation, divisée en plusieurs parties, comme si tout le monde vivait ensemble, mais en étant à la fois séparé. Le tout était situé dans un endroit reculé de la ville, près de la forêt, sans aucuns voisins aux alentours. L'endroit idéal pour se transformer librement. Ce n'est que quelques minutes après mon arrivée, que Mathias, Atal et un autre, que je reconnue comme Liam, surgirent.

« Vous êtes en retard, fis-je remarquer.

- C'est par là, répondis simplement Atal, en indiquant la forêt. »

Tout les trois semblaient agités. Le stress me gagna sans comprendre pourquoi.

Nous nous dirigeâmes silencieusement vers la forêt. Au bout d'un long moment, l'odeur apparue enfin. Je me concentrai sur elle. J'avais connu énormément de loups dans la meute de Jamel, identifier l'odeur pouvait prendre du temps.

- Je ne la connais pas, annonçai-je finalement après quelques minutes.

- Tu es sûre ? insista Liam, nous ne la connaissons pas non plus, ça ne peut être que toi !

- Je le suis. Cette odeur m'est inconnue, affirmai-je.

Et elle l'était.

- Tu as connu beaucoup de loups ? demanda Atal.

Je ne pouvais répondre. J'avais l'impression que la moindre information que je disais sur ma vie pouvait me mettre en danger. Je ne pouvais le permettre. Face à mon silence, Atal insista :

- Il faut que l'on sache qui est ce loup, et pourquoi il est ici. Notre meute n'a pratiquement aucun ennemi. Je ne pense pas que ce visiteur vienne pour nous. Aurais-tu des personnes qui pourraient avoir de mauvaises intentions envers toi ?

- Il y en a, mais je n'ai pas reconnu l'odeur.

- Ils auraient pu envoyer quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas pour te localiser, suggéra Mathias, qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

- C'est possible, dis-je perdu.

- Qui te veut du mal ? demanda t-il.

Silence. Atal renchaina, agacé :

- Bon, si tu as du nouveau, fais-nous signe. Salut.

- Salut, murmurai-je, mais lui et Liam étaient déjà partis.

Seul Mathias restait là debout, à me regarder. Mathias était le loup de la meute d'Atal avec qui je m'entendais le plus. Quand je me promenais un jour, je l'ai rencontré dans la forêt. On s'était finalement baladée ensemble et on avait beaucoup parlé.

- Désolé, lança t-il, ils sont sur les nerfs en ce moment.

- Désolé pour toi, ils risquent de l'être encore plus maintenant.

Mathias rigola.

- Bon aller, salut, fit-il en me saluant de la main avant de partir, me laissant seule avec mes angoisses.

~~~~ Alors, des avis ? Qui est donc ce mystérieux loup ? ~~~~


	3. Rencontre Inattendue

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre Inattendue

Je me dépêchai de rentrer. L'hypothèse que l'on me voulait du mal m'effrayait au plus haut point.

Je dormis mal cette nuit-là. Mon passage dans la meute de Jamel avait laissé des traces. Mes rêves étaient hantés de ces mauvais souvenirs. Cette fois ci, c'était Al, une sorte de sous-chef de Jamel, qui me fit cauchemarder. Lorsque j'appartenais à leur meute, il m'avait lourdement dragué, et m'en avait toujours voulu de lui avoir résisté. Personne ne lui résistait. A Jamel non plus d'ailleurs, mais la peur de ce loup si puissant nous menait à accepter ces moindres désirs. J'avais couché plusieurs fois avec lui.

Dans mon rêve, Al venait me tuer pour se venger. Il me tuait moi, mais aussi Atal et toute sa meute. Quand je me réveillai, la peur était partout en moi. La peur que l'on vienne me tuer, mais aussi que l'on ne veuille du mal à Atal et sa meute par ma faute. Il n'avait rien fait. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils meurent. Pourtant les choses étaient claires. Le visiteur était venu pour moi. Atal avait affirmé qu'aucun d'eux ne le connaissaient, et qu'ils n'avaient pas d'ennemis, contrairement à moi. J'en avais beaucoup, et s'ils pouvaient me tuer, ils le feraient. Donc ce loup était sans doute un traqueur de Jamel, qui était arrivé après mon départ puisque je ne le connaissais pas. Il était parti me chercher, puis il indiquerait à Jamel où j'étais, pour qu'il puisse me tuer. Car c'est sans doute cela que souhaite Jamel. Quand Abby s'était enfui, il était fou de rage et ne voulait que sa mort. Mais comment m'avait-il retrouvé ? Bon, il ne m'avait pas vraiment retrouvé. Son odeur n'était pas passée près de chez moi, ce qui laissait supposer qu'il ne savait pas encore si j'étais là, et donc Jamel ne le savait pas non plus. Il était encore temps de partir. En partant je sauvais peut-être ma vie, mais j'épargnais aussi et surtout celle d'Atal et sa meute. Car j'avais du être associé à eux. Face à la meute de Jamel, Atal et les autres se feraient massacrer en moins d'une heure.

J'allais donc partir, et ce le plus vite possible. Cela ne m'enchantait guère mais c'était indispensable. Je commençai mes valises, quand mon téléphone sonna.

« Lee ? C'est Atal. L'odeur est revenue, elle a tenté de nous contourner pour aller vers la ville. Elle se fait très insistante, ce n'est pas normal. Bref, il faudrait que tu viennes. Seule, tu n'es plus en sécurité. Et puis tu en sais plus que tu en laisses prétendre, je crois que tu devrais nous en dire un peu plus sur toi.

- C'est inutile. Je m'en vais. Je ne veux pas vous créer de problèmes. Je vais partir loin d'ici. Maintenant.

- Tu veux partir ? C'est stupide ! Tu vas te retrouver seule alors qu'ici notre meute peut te protéger !

- Non, le coupai-je, vous ne pouvez pas. Personne ne le peut. Je ne peux que fuir. Désolée.

Atal grogna.

- Si tu tiens vraiment à partir, viens d'abord nous voir. Tu dois nous mettre au courant de certaines choses. Si nous sommes mêlés à cette histoire, nous devons la connaître.

- J'essaye justement de faire en sorte que vous ne soyez pas mêlés à cette histoire ! Je ne peux rien vous dire. De toute façon c'est mieux pour vous comme pour moi. Laissez-moi faire.

- C'est trop tard de toutes manières. Nous sommes déjà mêlés à cette histoire. Ce loup nous a sûrement associé à toi, et s'il te veut du mal, nous sommes également dans sa ligne de mire. Viens, nous t'attendons. »

Sur ce il raccrocha, ne me laissant pas le choix. Je rageais. Tout ce que je voulais c'était partir pour avoir une chance de vivre et cet imbécile voulait que je lui raconte ma vie. Il ne faisait qu'empirer les choses et se mettre en danger, moi avec. Je sautai dans ma voiture pour me rendre chez eux. J'arrivai quelques minutes plus tard, encore plus énervée. Je bondis hors du véhicule et me dirigea vers la porte quand Mathias sortit.

« Hé ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? lança-t-il en me voyant énervé.

- Vous foirez tout mes plans !

Je m'apprêtai à le dépasser pour rentrer quand il me retint.

- Euh, il y a eu un problème avant que tu viennes, dit-il gêné, il vaut mieux attendre que ça se calme à l'intérieur.

- On m'a dit de venir, je suis venue, je rentre.

- Non, pas maintenant, répondit-il très calme et très sérieux.

Il m'entraîna vers la forêt pour m'éloigner de la maison. Je soupirai mais n'insistai pas. Mes yeux explorèrent les environs.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu veux partir ? demanda Mathias.

Je restai silencieuse. Face au calme et à la proximité de Mathias, je n'arrivai pas à mettre en colère.

- Tu la connais cette odeur ? Elle te veut du mal ?

- Je ne la connais pas, mais je me doute qu'elle soit venue pour moi. Je prends beaucoup de risque à rester là.

- On peut te protéger, affirma t'il, sur de lui.

- Ce serait stupide de croire ça.

- Tu nous sous-estime. Nous sommes…

Soudain du bruit vers la forêt attira notre attention. Il n'y avait pas d'odeur mais le vent allait vers elle, ce qui pouvait la masquer. Mon cœur battait à toute allure et je pouvais entendre celui de Mathias qui allait de même. Nous étions figés. Brusquement Mathias gronda :

« Montre-toi ! »

J'entendais son corps trembler légèrement. Quand à moi, j'étais paralysée. C'était lui, et il m'avait vu. Forcément. Jamel devait déjà avoir lu dans ses pensées. Il savait où j'étais. Contre toute attente, un homme sortit de la forêt. Il était blond, les cheveux mi-long, un peu bronzé, et n'était pas très grand. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi.

« Qui est tu ? demanda Mathias d'une voix dure.

Le jeune homme tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

- Je m'appelle Romain. Je suis venue en ami. Je voudrai parler à Lee.

Je sursautai lorsqu'il prononça mon prénom. Pourquoi voulait-il me parler ? Ce n'est généralement pas ça que Jamel demande comme mission. Les deux garçons me regardaient et je compris qu'ils attendaient ma réponse. Je tentai de me reprendre, chose difficile.

- Qui t'envois ? demandai-je en m'en essayant de me concentrer.

Romain ne me répondit pas, mais s'adressa à Mathias.

- J'aimerais lui parler seule.

Mathias se tourna vers moi. C'était à moi de décider. Je hochai la tête.

- Je reste par là, murmura t'il, fait moi signe si tu as besoin.

J'aurai pensé qu'il rentrerait prévenir les autres, mais il ne le fit et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Je reportai toute mon attention sur mon visiteur, ne bougeant pas pour autant. Lui s'approcha de quelques pas. Je restai méfiante.

- Comme je l'ai dit, je suis venue en ami, je ne...

- Je n'ai pas d'ami, le coupai-je. Que veux-tu et qui t'envois ?

- Tu te trompes. Tu as une amie. Abby.

Abby. Ma seule véritable amie. Qui pourtant m'avait abandonné.

- C'est elle qui m'envoie.

Voyant que je ne disais rien, il continua.

- Elle voulait te retrouver, parce que tu es son amie. Elle aurait voulu venir elle-même, mais elle n'a malheureusement pas pu.

- Tu mens. Si Abby aurait voulu me retrouver, ce n'est pas ici qu'elle serait venue. Et tu n'aurais pas pu me retrouver aussi facilement.

- C'est un peu compliqué en fait. Tu as sûrement du remarquer qu'Abby n'avait pas d'amis, mise à part toi. Elle n'est pas comme les autres loups, elle a un don. Très peu de loups en ont. Et ces rares individus ont tous un point en commun : ils ne s'entendent avec aucun autre loup, sauf avec ceux qui ont un don. On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça.

- Ton histoire ne tient pas debout. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Abby et moi étions amis.

- Laisse-moi finir, je te l'ai dit, c'est très compliqué. Moi-même je suis un ami d'Abby. J'ai un don. Toi tu es une amie d'Abby, tu en as donc un aussi. Tu ne l'as seulement pas encore découvert.

- Je m'entends très bien avec les autres loups. Tu en as la preuve avec la meute d'Atal.

- Justement Lee. Tu aurais été normale, tu serais déjà intégrée à leur meute. Mais tu ne le veux pas car tu ne peux t'entendre avec eux.

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! m'emportai-je. Si je ne suis pas un membre de leur meute c'est simplement que je ne veux pas revivre ce que j'ai vécu dans une autre meute !

- Réfléchis Lee ! Si tu n'aimais pas être dans la meute de Jamel c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison !

Je me figeai à l'évocation de mon passé. Ce Romain me connaissait beaucoup plus que ce que je m'y attendais.

- Que veux-tu à la fin ? demandais-je d'une voix dure.

- Si tu arrêtais de me couper tu le saurais déjà, rétorqua t'il. Lorsque vous étiez dans la meute de Jamel, c'est moi qui ai aidé Abby à en sortir. Mon don me permet de connecter mes pensées, à n'importe quel loup, du moment que je l'ai déjà vu. Lorsque je le fait, le loup entend mes pensées et je perçois les siennes. J'avais connu Abby il y a longtemps. Je m'étais rendu compte que nous étions pareils, mais que comme toi, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était, et elle ne voulait pas me croire. Elle était partie, elle voulait vivre comme les autres loups, malgré tout ce que je lui avais dit. Je gardais contact avec elle grâce à mon don. Un jour quand je lui ai parlé, elle m'a expliqué qu'elle était dans une meute où on la formait pour tuer. Elle voulait partir, elle me suppliait de l'aider. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Au début, elle devait te mettre au courant pour que tu fuis avec elle, mais c'était trop risqué, je l'ai convaincu de ne pas le faire. On devait te retrouver plus tard, mais tu t'es enfuie toute seule. Abby tenait beaucoup à toi. Elle voulait aller te chercher pour t'expliquer, et pour que tu vives avec nous. Abby a le don de pouvoir situer qui elle veut, n'importe où dans le monde. Cela ne marche aussi que sur les personnes qu'elle a déjà vues. C'est comme ça qu'on t'a retrouvé. Mais Abby s'est imprégné d'un loup qui comme elle, à un don. Malheureusement il a été gravement blessé. Et tu sais ce que c'est avec les imprégnés, ils ne veulent jamais se quitter. Abby m'a donc envoyé à sa place te chercher, de peur que Jamel ne te retrouve avant elle. Voilà toute l'histoire. Maintenant crois-moi ou pas Lee, mais tu es différente, comme Abby et moi. Seule tu n'y arriveras pas.

~~~~~~ Alors ? Romain dit-il la vérité ou est-il un menteur ?~~~~~~~

*Reviews !*


	4. Décision

Et bien ! Je suis motivée en ce moment pour poster tout les jours ! ^^

Chapitre 3 : Décision

Je m'affalai sur mon lit. J'avais envie de pleurer. D'oublier ce que m'avais dit Romain. Dès qu'il avait achevé son récit, j'étais partie ne pouvant en entendre plus. Il avait exprimé une de mes pires douleurs. Mon passé. Mathias, qui n'était pas loin, avait essayé de me retenir, en vain. J'avais besoins d'être seule. Maintenant que je l'étais, je pleurais, comme une faible. Je ne pleurais jamais. Je m'endormis comme ça, en pleurs.

Je me réveillai le lendemain, vers 9h. Ma crise de pleurs était passée, je me sentais mieux. Aujourd'hui, il me faudrait faire face à tout ce que m'avait dit Romain. Il fallait que j'y réfléchisse, que je sache si ce Romain disait vrai, ou s'il n'était qu'un manipulateur. A 10h, je me rendais chez Atal. Quand j'arrivai, les quelques loups présents me regardaient en silence. Je me demandais si Romain leur avait dit ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je me tournai vers Atal :

« Il faut que je te parle. »

L'Alpha hocha la tête et me suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur.

- Il vous a parlé ? demandais-je.

- Non, il n'a rien voulus nous dire.

Tant mieux. Je repris :

- Ce que je vais te demander va peut-être te paraître stupide, mais aurais-tu déjà entendu parler de loups possédant un don.

- Je n'en ai jamais rencontré, dit-il avec sérieux, cependant il en existerait selon certains, mais je ne crois que ce que je vois.

_« Je ne crois que ce que je vois »._

Voilà ce qu'il me fallait. Une preuve. Romain a affirmé posséder un don, il allait devoir me le prouver.

- Sais-tu où es Romain ? demandai-je.

- Non, mais il a dit qu'il reviendrait vers midi. Lee, le connais-tu ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi lui fais-tu confiance ?

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Mais il dit connaître une amie à moi, je veux savoir s'il dit vrai.

- Et que veut-il ?

- Que je vienne avec lui.

- Tu es consciente que ce serais complètement stupide de le faire ?

- Oui. C'est pour cela que je veux des preuves.

- Et en quoi ta question avait un rapport avec cela ?

- Je ne veux pas te le dire maintenant. Plus tard, peut-être. Est-ce que je peux l'attendre chez vous ?

Atal hocha la tête. Son regard était perçant. On aurait dit qu'il se méfiait de moi. Il ne me faisait pas confiance.

J'attendis donc toute la matinée. Mathias avait disparu et ni Atal ni les autres ne m'adressaient la parole. L'ambiance était plutôt tendue.

Romain arriva vers midi comme prévu. Mon corps se raidit automatiquement quand je le vis. Celui-ci compris directement mes attentions et retourna dehors où je le rejoignis.

« Prouve-moi » lançais-je.

Romain me fixait droit dans les yeux. Je soutins son regard. Je le défiais.

_Tu veux des preuves ? En voilà._

Mon souffle se coupa. Je m'accroupis par terre, plaquant mes mains sur ma tête pour enlever cette effroyable sensation.

« Arrêtes ! criais-je.

Ce n'était pas une douleur physique mais la sensation était la même. Une voix dans ma tête. Je gémis en m'asseyant par terre, tentant de reprendre mes esprits.

Romain s'agenouilla près de moi, avec un air légèrement paniqué.

- Hé, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Tu m'as parlé, bégayais-je en tentant de reprendre mon souffle, je t'ai entendue dans me tête !

- C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Tu m'as demandé une preuve, je t'en donne une ! Pourquoi as-tu réagis comme ça ?

- Ne refais jamais ça ! Plus jamais ! Je ne veux plus que tu rentres dans ma tête !

- Il faut savoir ce que tu veux !

Romain me prit doucement par les bras pour m'aider à me relever. Une fois debout, je me dégageai de son emprise.

- Je ne pensais pas que cela aurait été vrai, avouai-je.

Romain me fixa. Il semblait déçu.

- J'aurais mieux fait de m'imprégner, grogna t'il, ça aurait été plus simple.

Je le fixai, choqué. Je me retournai et me dirigeai le plus vite possible vers la maison. Ces paroles m'avait blessé. Je ne voulais pas qu'on s'imprègne de moi. L'imprégnation était quelque chose d'extrêmement fort, et lui évoquait cela comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de sa mission au plus vite.

Quand je rentrai, Mathias était à l'intérieur. Il me regarda surprit. Je m'affalai sur le canapé. Je ne me sentais bien nulle part.

Romain arriva, mais resta à l'entrée.

- Je suis désolée Lee. Je ne le pensais pas. Mais j'ai l'impression que quoi je te dise, tu ne me croiras pas. Et je ne veux pas rester ici des lustres. Je n'ai pas d'autres preuves que celle que je t'ai montré. Je t'ai déjà tout expliqué. Maintenant c'est à toi de voir. Je pars demain. Réfléchis bien. Abby sera abattue si tu ne viens pas.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle doit croire ? s'interposa Mathias d'une voix grave.

Il n'eu pas de réponse. Romain était partit. Je restais seule avec Mathias.

- Tu vas me le dire toi ? s'énerva t-il en me regardant.

Je sentis mes larmes remonter.

- Tu t'en fiches peut-être de moi, mais moi je ne m'en fiche pas de toi.

- Je ne m'en fiche pas de toi, murmurai-je.

Mathias s'asseyait à côté de moi.

- Alors dis-moi.

Je pouvais lui dire une partie de mon histoire, mais pas tout.

- J'avais une amie avant. Elle s'appelait Abby. Puis elle est partie sans me donner de nouvelles. Romain dit venir de sa part, car elle voudrait que je les rejoigne. Ils disent que je suis différente, et que je ne peux pas vivre avec les autres loups. D'après lui, j'ai un don. Mais je ne l'ai pas encore découvert. Et les loups qui ont des dons ne s'entendent qu'entre eux. Abby et lui ont un don, c'est pour ça qu'ils veulent que je vive avec eux.

- Et qu'elle preuve t'a-t-il donné ?

Sa voix était calme, rassurante.

- Son don est de rentrer dans la tête des gens pour pouvoir leur parler par pensées, même en étant sous forme humaine. Alors il l'a fait sur moi.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'il s'est excusé ?

- Entre autres. Parce que j'ai mal réagis. Et parce qu'il a dit qu'il aurait du s'imprégner de moi pour que je le crois plus rapidement.

Je sentis les muscles de Mathias se tendre.

- Ce type est un pauvre mec. Vivement qu'il parte.

Je restai silencieuse. Le problème était là. Je ne savais pas si je devais partir avec lui. Face à mon silence, Mathias repris :

- Parce que tu comptes rester là bien sur ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'aime Abby. Et Romain a dit que je ne pourrais jamais m'entendre avec d'autres loups. Et c'est vrai.

Je regrettai immédiatement mes dernières paroles, je ne voulais pas le blesser. Raté.

- Je pensais que tu t'entendais bien avec nous.

- C'est le cas, mais ça s'arrête là, je ne pourrais pas faire parti de votre meute. Je ne veux faire partit d'aucune meute de toutes façons.

- D'où te viens cette haine d'appartenir à une meute ? Tu en as déjà eu une ?

Je me tus. Ça, je ne le dévoilerais pas. Le remarquant, il changea de sujet.

- Ça peut-être un piège.

- Il en connait trop sur moi. Il m'a prouvé son don.

- Alors tu vas y aller.

Ce n'était pas une question. Parce que oui, j'allais y aller. Il fallait que je sache si ce qu'il disait était vrai. Il fallait que je revoie Abby, et c'était le seul moyen, même s'il n'était pas sûr.

Mathias se leva. Sans un mot, quitta la pièce.

Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit. J'aimais bien Mathias. Le blesser me faisait mal. Mais je devais partir.

Je me levai à mon tour pour rentrer chez moi. J'avais des valises à préparer.


	5. Danger Précipité

Et voici le chapitre 4 ! N'hésiter à laisser un reviews ;)

Chapitre 4 : Danger précipité

Le lendemain matin, Romain passa me voir. Il semblait ravi de voir qu'il m'avait convaincu. Nous nous rendîmes donc vers l'aéroport. Selon Romain, Abby et lui vivaient en Amérique central, à Nyc, une ville de Costa Rica. J'étais partie comme ça. Sans au revoir. J'avais seulement envoyée quelques messages à mes amis du lycée pour les prévenir que je partais. En revanche, je n'avais pas eu le courage d'aller voir la meute d'Atal. Et Mathias plus précisément. Je l'avais blessé et je m'en voulais. Cependant je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Et encore moi pourquoi était-il blessé que je parte.

Nous arrivâmes quelques heures plus tard. Nous dûmes ensuite prendre un taxi pour rejoindre Abby. Pendant tout le voyage, Romain et moi étions restés silencieux. J'avais hâte d'arriver pour échapper à cette ambiance. Je n'avais plus de craintes. J'étais sur que Romain disait vrai. Le taxi s'arrêta devant un immeuble. Nous montâmes au quatrième étage. Le dernier. Nous n'eûmes pas besoin de toquer à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître mon amie.

« Leeeeeeeee ! cria-t-elle.

Elle se jeta littéralement dans mes bras. Je la serrai contre moi. Cela faisait si longtemps. Son odeur me rappela de bons comme de mauvais souvenirs, mais j'étais trop heureuse de la revoir pour y penser.

- Abby, tu es magnifique ! Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Ces cheveux blonds étaient plus longs, elle était maquillée, ce qui la changeait beaucoup. Elle portait un tee-shirt à manches courtes qui dévoilaient ces bras. Ces derniers comportaient plusieurs marques. Les marques qu'avait laissé la formation. J'en avais aussi, mais seulement dans mon dos et sur une jambe. Et une autre sur le ventre. La pire. Elle partait du bas de mon sein et descendait jusqu'à mon nombril. Elle était si profonde qu'elle ne partait pas.

Abby se recula et me regarda.

- Toi aussi tu es très belle Lee ! J'avais si peur que tu ne viennes pas ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir !

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ton copain va mieux ?

- Oui, viens je vais te le présenter !

Sur ce, elle m'entraîna vers l'intérieur. J'en eu le souffle coupé. C'était magnifique. Immense. Comme si ils avaient gardés tout l'étage pour cet appartement. Dans la partie qui semblait être le salon, Romain et un autre homme se tenaient debout et discutaient. L'inconnu, qui était donc l'imprégné d'Abby, se tourna vers moi.

- Salut, dit-il en me souriant. Je suis Josh. Ravi de te rencontrer, tu étais très attendue ici.

Je lui rendis son sourire. Je me sentais soudainement très à l'aise ici. J'étais comme eux, c'était sûr.

- Josh a un don aussi, repris Abby, il peut régler sa température comme il le veut. Il peut brûler quelqu'un en le touchant, je te déconseille de l'énerver !

Abby était rayonnante. Elle semblait tellement heureuse que je l'enviais. Elle semblait s'être remise rapidement de notre passage chez Jamel. L'imprégnation l'avait sûrement aidé.

Pendant la soirée, Abby parlait beaucoup. Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit que la conversation devint sérieuse. Abby surveillait Jamel grâce à son don, et il semblait manigancer quelque chose. Elle le voyait dans un avion, mais ne savait pas où il se rendait. Cela l'inquiétait assez. Ensuite la conversation tourna vers mon don. Josh affirmait que c'était normal que je ne l'avais pas encore découvert, lui ayant découvert le sien très tard. Selon lui, le mien apparaîtrait qu'en j'en aurais besoin. Le sien était arrivé en situation d'urgence, lorsqu'il était seul contre quatre loups. Son corps s'était mis à être si chaud, que c'est agresseurs ne pouvaient plus le toucher.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis mon arrivée. Abby et Josh étaient super avec moi, bien qu'ils soient la plupart du temps collés l'un à l'autre. Romain aussi était sympa, mais il avait des tendances à me draguer assez pénibles. Abby surveillait toujours Jamel de près. Celui-ci était maintenant au Canada_. _On supposait tous qu'il me cherchait. J'avais peur qu'il tombait sur la meute d'Atal et ne leur fasse du mal, si bien que je veillai qu'il reste éloigné d'eux. Mathias occupait de temps à autres mes pensées. Je me demandais s'il m'en voulait d'être partie. Je ne lui avais pas reparlé depuis notre dernière discussion, et cela me préoccupait.

« Jamel est à Ottawa! annonça Abby.

Je connaissais cette ville. J'y avais été dans mon enfance. Une de mes tantes avait une maison de vacances là-bas, elle nous la prêtait de temps en temps. J'avais l'impression que cette époque remontait à plusieurs siècles. Ma famille me manquait énormément, mais je m'y étais fait. Je me demandais si mes parents vivaient toujours au même endroit, à Toronto_, _une ville à environ cinq heures de la maison de ma tante. Soudain, mon cœur eu un raté. Toronto_. _Ma famille. C'était là qu'il se rendait. Jamel allait faire du mal à ma famille. Tout mon corps se mit à trembler et mon respiration s'accéléra. Comment n'avais-je pu y penser avant ? Jamel savait où j'habitais, il l'avait vu dans mes pensées. C'était logique qu'il se rende là en premier lieu.

- Ça va Lee ? Tu es toute pâle.

Josh. Je me réveillai de ma transe et reprit le contrôle de mon corps. Il fallait que je me dépêche. Jamel ne devait pas toucher à ma famille.

- Jamel, je sais où il va. Chez moi. Il va faire du mal à ma famille.

Sur ce, les choses s'emballèrent. Abby essayait de localiser Jamel et de saisir son itinéraire, pendant que Romain et Josh partaient dans de grands débats sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Cependant, tout le monde était d'accord sur un point : il fallait trouver Jamel avant qu'il ne trouve ma famille. Abby était surexcitée. Elle attendait depuis longtemps le moment où elle pourrait tuer Jamel. Car tel était le plan. Cependant, on ne savait pas si Jamel était accompagné. Cela semblait plus logique, mais dans ce cas, combien seraient-ils ? Josh affirmait qu'il nous fallait de l'aide. Personne ne connaissait d'autres loups qui pourraient accepter de nous aider. Mise à part moi. Il fallait que je recontacte la meute d'Atal. Cela ne m'enchantait guère, mais c'était pour ma famille. Néanmoins, je ne savais pas du tout s'ils accepteraient. Je les avais après tout abandonnés sans donner de nouvelles. Les rappeler m'angoissait terriblement. Je dus appeler deux fois avant qu'on me réponde. Ce fut Atal qui le fit :

- Ouais ? dit-il d'un air fatigué.

- Atal ? C'est Lee.

- Lee ? s'exclama t'il surprit. Et bien ! Je pensais qu'on n'aurait plus jamais de nouvelles de toi. Que veux-tu ?

- Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir appelé avant, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Tu as des ennuis ?

- Ouais, on peut dire ça. Un loup, ou plusieurs on ne sait pas, s'apprête à s'en prendre à ma famille. Nous sommes quatre et on ne sait pas si ça va suffire. Je ne connais que vous qui puissiez m'aider.

Un silence s'installa, puis Atal reprit :

- Ouais, c'est d'accord. Je serais là avec la meute.

Je sentis le soulagement m'envahir. Atal n'avait pas montré de grandes motivations mais il avait accepté. Nous continuâmes à discuter de notre stratégie et du lieu où nous nous rejoindrions. Je m'abstenais tout de même de raconter toute l'histoire, puis nous raccrochâmes.

Nous allions aller à Toronto. Cela faisait bizarre. Je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis mes seize ans. Mais ce qui me faisait encore plus bizarre, c'était le fait que j'allais être si proche de ma famille. Peut-être même que je les verrais. J'aimerais tellement. Les regarder de loin, sans qu'ils me voient, car ils ne devaient pas me voir. Cependant, je n'avais pas le droit d'aller les voir. On m'y empêcherait. C'était trop risqué.


	6. Découverte

Je poste quand même le chapitre 5 aujourd'hui parce que j'avoue qu'il ne se passe rien de très intéressant dans le 4 ^^

Chapitre 5

Nous avions pris l'avion le jour-même. Il fallait se rendre chez moi le plus vite possible. La meute d'Atal s'y rendait comme elle le pouvait. Ils arriveraient avant nous, et donc devaient surveiller ma maison, sans attaquer Jamel. Selon Abby, ce dernier était à une heure de chez moi. Il ne semblait pas pressé, ce qui me rassura. Nous allions arriver avant lui.

Nous arrivâmes vers 4h du matin, à une demi-heure de chez moi. A une demi-heure de ma famille. Etre si proche d'eux me nouait le ventre. Sur le lieu du rendez-vous fixé avec la meute d'Atal, il n'y avait personne. J'appelai Atal, mais il ne répondit à aucun de mes appels. Abby ne pouvait le localiser, ne l'ayant jamais vu. Après une demi-heure à trépigner, nous prirent la décision de se rendre vers l'endroit où se trouvait Jamel. On ne voyait pas où la meute pouvait se trouver sinon. Sur le chemin, je priais pour qu'aucun d'eux ne soient blessé. Je ne voulais pas avoir ça sur la conscience.

L'odeur de loups était là. Il y avait celles d'Atal et des cinq autres loups, Mathias, Aroon, Ethan, Benjamin et Liam. Leurs odeurs étaient mêlées à trois autres. Je reconnus immédiatement celle de Jamel parmi elles. Les deux autres m'étaient inconnues. La panique commençait à m'envahir. Même s'ils étaient six contre trois, Jamel était beaucoup plus fort qu'Atal et les autres. Il était temps d'équilibrer la balance. Josh, Romain, Abby et moi se transformèrent en même temps. Nos pensées n'étaient pas connectées, mais ce n'était pas important. Nous nous mirent à courir le plus vite possible en suivant l'odeur. Nous les trouvâmes rapidement. Les dix loups se battaient férocement. Trois loups de la meute d'Atal tentaient de mettre à terre un loup. Je reconnus Mathias, Benjamin et Liam. Le loup qu'ils tentaient de maîtriser n'était autre que Jamel. Je me figeai. Les semaines d'horreurs me revinrent en tête. La rage m'envahit. Je voulais me venger. Je courus brusquement dans la direction de Jamel. Il allait regretter de m'avoir si bien formé. Je me jetai sur lui. Je vis Mathias reculer brusquement surpris. Je l'ignorai et mordit violement Jamel à l'épaule. Cela eu pour effet de le faire retourner. J'en profitai pour bloquer sa nuque dans ma gueule et le forcer de baisser la tête. Un des loups, Liam je crois, le mordit brusquement à la gorge. Jamel n'eut pas le temps de se défendre. Il gémit de douleur, puis s'essouffla. Quelques secondes plus tard, son cœur s'était arrêté. Je le regardai, inerte. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'un jour on puisse le tuer. J'étais libre. Il ne me chercherait plus. Je me retournai vers les deux loups restants. Le loup restant en faite. L'autre avait disparus. Ainsi que Mathias et Abby. Les autres finissaient d'achever le loup encore visible, qui n'avait désormais plus beaucoup de chances de s'en sortir. En revanche, le fugitif en avait beaucoup plus. Je courus dans sa direction, guidée par l'odeur. Je distinguai rapidement Abby et Mathias qui couraient après lui. Mathias était le plus près du loup. Je grognai. Il ne fallait pas qu'il lui saute dessus. Pas comme ça. Pas de dos. Le loup inconnu devait avoir appris tout aussi bien que moi à réagir à cette situation. Le loup ralentit. Il le faisait exprès. Mathias allait tomber dans le panneau. J'aurais voulus crier pour le prévenir, mais je ne pouvais pas. Trop tard. Mathias lui sauta dessus. Le loup stoppa net. Surpris, Mathias retomba brusquement sur ses pas. L'inconnu le mordit violement à la poitrine. J'aurai voulu hurler. Au lieu de cela je me jetai sur le loup sans réfléchir ce qui me fis projeter sur le côté, près de Mathias, allongé sur le sol. Abby s'engagea dans un combat avec le loup. Elle était douée. Elle arriverait à ses fins. Je me tournai vers Mathias. Il semblait très mal en point. Du sang s'écoulait de sa gorge, il avait du mal à respirer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt. Mon cœur s'emballa. Il fallait que je l'aide. Je me retransformai en l'humaine que j'étais. Je poussai un gémissement de douleur. Mes côtes étaient sans doute fracturées. Oubliant la douleur je rampai vers Mathias. Le sang semblait s'être arrêté de couler, mais le loup semblait à bout de force. Je posai ma main sur son ventre.

« Respire Mathias ! Garde les yeux ouverts ! » criais-je d'une voix rauque.

Je posai ma deuxième main sur sa tête pour tenter de lui faire garder les yeux ouverts. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde conscience. Mais ce que je faisais ne servait à rien. Mathias perdait des forces. J'étendis ma tête sur le sol, épuisée. Non, Mathias ne devait pas mourir. Je fixais mes mains posées sur lui. Soudain, une idée me vient. Une idée stupide, certes, mais j'en n'en avais aucune autre en stock. De mes mains, j'essayai de faire passer toute mon énergie pour les donner à Mathias. J'avais vu ça à la télé un jour. Je pouvais peut-être le faire. Je du faire ceci pendant une minutes, à peine, puis je me sentis partir, et tombai dans l'inconscience.

Je repris doucement conscience le lendemain je dirais. La lumière du jour filtrait à travers mes paupières fermées. Je restai là, sans bouger, plusieurs minutes. Les évènements de la nuit remontaient peu à peu dans mon esprit. Ma famille. Jamel. Mathias. Trou noir. Mathias. Ma respiration s'accéléra.

« Elle se réveille » murmura quelqu'un.

Abby.

Une main chaude passa sur mon front.

« Lee, réveille-toi ! Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. »

Toujours Abby.

J'ouvris doucement mes yeux. Je me situais dans une chambre. Je ne la reconnus pas cependant. J'étais allongée sur un lit, et Abby était assise à mes côtés. Debout, se tenaient Josh et Mathias. Mathias. Mon regard s'arrêta sur lui. Il était en vie. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Il était si mal en point il y a quelques heures… Je souris faiblement. Peut-être que mon idée n'était pas aussi stupide que ça. Je reportai mon attention sur Abby.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demandais-je.

- On les a eu Lee ! Jamel est mort ! déclara mon amie, à la limite de l'hystérie.

- Hum, je m'en souviens bien, mais je veux dire après ?

- Ah ! Et bien ton ami ici présent a voulu jouer les James Bond et a bien faillit se faire tuer. Ensuite tu as complètement perdu la tête et j'ai bien crus que tu allais y passer aussi ! Puis tu t'es évanouie et James Bond qui était censé être mort s'est soudainement réveillé en pleine forme !

Mathias grogna :

- Tu as une définition étrange de pleine forme, je pouvais à peine marcher.

Tout devint flou dans ma tête. Ça avait vraiment marché ? Josh jusqu'ici silencieux, intervint :

- Pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce que tu as fait ? Car quelqu'un qui semble sur le point de mourir et qui se relève la minute d'après ce n'est sans doute pas normale. Je parie que tu n'y es pas pour rien, et que ton don non plus d'ailleurs.

Mon don. C'était donc ça ! Contrôler les énergies ! Whaou, c'était plutôt pas mal !

- J'ai essayé de lui donner mon énergie. Ça à marcher à priori. C'est possible comme don ?

- Absolument. Je ne vois pas ce pourquoi ce ne serait pas possible. Il faudra trouver un moyen de vérifier ça.

J'hochai la tête, enthousiasmée par l'idée.

- Et sinon, on est où là ?

- Dans un hôtel, déclara Mathias.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Abby et Josh et leur fit un signe de tête entendu. Sur ceux le couple quitta la pièce. Je me retrouvai seul avec Mathias. Je me sentis soudainement gênée. Je lui avais sauvé la vie. Je n'avais même pas réfléchis, je l'avais fait automatiquement. Or, les loups possédants un don ne sont pas censés s'entendre avec les autres loups. Pouvait-il y avoir des exceptions ? Et dans ce cas qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Que…je l'aimais ? Je n'en avais à vrai dire aucune idée. Mathias était souvent dans mes pensées mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Certes il était beau. Très beau. Mais je ne le connaissais pas plus que ça. Ce fut lui qui rompit le silence.

- Je voulais te remercier. Je ne sais pas si c'est cette histoire d'énergie qui m'a sauvé, mais en tout cas c'est grâce à toi. Merci. Vraiment.

- C'est normal. Je l'aurai fait pour n'importe qui.

Ça, je n'en étais pas sûre. Pas du tout même.

- Et je suis désolé, reprit-il, j'ai agis comme un idiot quand tu es partie. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes.

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'aurais du te rappeler après, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage.

Il s'assied sur le lit, tout près de moi, sans me regarder.

- Tu comptes repartir ? Je ne t'en empêcherais pas ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Je ne sais pas. Abby, Josh et Romain sont mes amis, mais toi aussi tu es mon ami.

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas être ami avec les loups qui n'ont pas de don ?

- Je le croyais aussi. C'est étrange, hein ?

- Ouais, la vie est étrange.

Je me sentais bien. Ma gêne était partie. J'aurais voulu rester là longtemps, avec lui. Le faire sourire et apprendre à le connaître. Je voulais comprendre le lien qui nous unissait.


	7. Joie et évènement

Chapitre 6

Deux semaines s'était écoulées depuis mon réveil. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient déroulées depuis. Déjà, j'avais découvert que mon don était bel et bien celui qu'on pensait. Je contrôlais les énergies des gens. J'apprenais tout les jours à maîtriser un peu plus cette faculté. J'arrivais à donner de l'énergie, ce qui pouvait être dangereux si je n'en gardais pas assez pour moi, et j'arrivais également à prendre de l'énergie. C'était plutôt utile lorsque je voulais affaiblir mon adversaire. Après mon réveil, Abby, Josh et Romain avait décidé d'habiter indéterminément à Bellingham, ce qui me permettait de voir régulièrement Atal et la meute. De voir Mathias enfaite. On passait beaucoup de temps ensemble. Nous nous sentions comme reliés. Avec lui, je me sentais en sécurité. Heureuse. Et ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été heureuse.

Aujourd'hui nous avions rendez-vous près d'un lac secret. Nous l'avions découvert lors d'une randonnée en forêt.

Quand j'arrivai sur place, Mathias n'y était pas. En retard, comme d'habitude. J'étendis ma serviette au bord de l'eau et m'allongea, bronzant au soleil. Ce qui était à vrai dire assez difficile en tee-shirt.

Mathias arriva enfin.

- Tu as cinq minutes de retard mon pote.

- Ouais, désolé. On se baigne ?

- Sans moi.

- Pourquoi ? insista t-il.

Il le savait. Je ne me baignais jamais. Je ne me mettais jamais en maillot de bain.

- Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain.

Mathias resta silencieux. On n'en parlait jamais, mais il savait que le sujet était tabou. Au bout de quelques minutes, Mathias reprit :

- Tu sais, je l'ai déjà vu. Tu n'as pas besoin de la cacher.

- De quoi ?

Non, il ne l'avait jamais vu. Je la cachais toujours. La cicatrice sur mon ventre, personne ne devait la voir.

- De ta marque sur ton ventre. Je l'ai vu quand tu t'es évanouie après m'avoir sauvé.

Oh non. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me prenne en pitié. Et encore moins expliquer son origine.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Je ne te jugerai pas. J'aimerais juste savoir. Je t'ai tout dit sur moi, et toi tu me caches tellement de choses…

Je savais que ce n'était pas juste, mais jusqu'ici je n'avais pas eu le courage de raconter mon histoire. La raconter me faisait mal. Mais je ne voulais pas blesser Mathias. Ça aussi ça me faisait mal. Peut-être était-il temps… Je soupirai et m'assied en gardant les yeux fixer sur l'eau.

- Je me suis transformée à seize ans. Aucun de mes parents étaient des loups, le gène devait venir de mes grands-parents je suppose. J'étais perdue et quand Jamel est arrivé je l'ai suivie. Il m'a intégré à sa meute d'une trentaine de loups, dont Abby. Elle et moi étions dans un petit groupe formé pour devenir Traqueur. Formé pour tué. Abby a réussi à s'enfuir, et comme c'était mon amie, Jamel s'en est pris à moi. Il m'a battu. C'est de là que vient ma marque sur mon ventre. Les autres marques viennent des combats que l'on faisait pour s'entraîner. J'ai fini ma formation et suis devenue une Traqueuse. J'étais forte. Très forte. Jamel s'est excusé de son comportement et m'envoyait partout tuer des loups ou des vampires. Il avait confiance en moi. Un jour, je suis partie en mission, et je me suis enfuie. La suite, tu la connais.

Je sentais les yeux de Mathias peser sur moi. Il n'avait pas dit un mot. Nous restâmes là plusieurs instants sans rien dire, puis il coupa le silence :

- Merci. De me l'avoir dit.

Le silence se réinstalla, mais Mathias le brisa encore :

- On se baigne maintenant ?

Je rigolai. Il avait ce don. Me faire rire même dans ces moments. Sur ce, il se levait et me prit le bras pour m'entraîner dans l'eau, pendant que je criai. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions trempés de la tête aux pieds. On termina l'après-midi dans le lac, à s'éclabousser et à rire. Après cela, nous passâmes voir Atal et le reste de la meute. Comme d'habitude, je charriais Ethan sur son imprégnation avec la sœur de Benjamin – l'imprégnation s'était déroulé juste avant ma rencontre avec Romain- puis Benjamin grogna un peu pour la forme. Ensuite Atal lança une blague qui fit rire tout le monde. Mathias et moi avions décidé de manger chez Abby –qui était donc chez moi, même si j'étais souvent avec la meute- et Aroon et Benjamin décidèrent de venir avec nous, parce que « la nourriture est bien meilleure». Arrivé à destination, je me dirigeai dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger et Mathias me suivit.

- Tu as faim ? demandai-je.

- Evidemment ! répondit l'intéressé.

- Pff, tu deviendras énorme un jour à force d'avoir tout le temps faim !

Après la soirée, Mathias, Aroon et Benjamin rentrèrent chez eux. Dans la cuisine, Abby lança la conversation :

- Alors, où en es-tu avec Mathias ?

- Et bien nous sommes amis, c'est tout.

- C'est ça ! Vous vous aimez et il n'y a que vous pour ne pas le voir !

Abby en était persuadée. Pour ma part, je ne savais pas.

- C'est pourtant toi qui disais que je ne pouvais être ami avec des loups normaux, rétorquai-je.

- Il y a des exceptions apparemment.

Je soupirai quand le téléphone sonna. C'était Liam.

- Lee, on a besoin de toi ! C'est urgent !

Il semblait paniqué et terrifié. Je ne perdis pas une minute.

- J'arrive.

J'arrivai à la maison quelques minutes après avoir raccroché. La maison était vide. Je suivis l'odeur de loup en courant. La panique commençait à m'envahir. L'odeur allait jusque dans la forêt. Des gens criaient. Puis un « elle arrive ! ». Je dépassai quelques arbres avant de d'apercevoir les loups. Enfin, les loups sous forme humaine. Aroon courut vers moi.

- Avec ton pouvoir, tu peux y arriver. Je t'en prie, essaye. Sauve-le.

Je ne comprenais rien. Puis Aroon se tourna et m'entraîna quelques mètres plus loin. Un loup gisait sur le sol. Atal. Seul son ventre indiquait qu'il respirait encore. Je m'agenouillai à côté de lui. J'étais choqué. On aurait dit qu'il était mort. Je compris pourquoi j'étais là. Tout le monde comptait sur moi ici pour le sauver. Je posai doucement mes mains tremblantes sur lui. J'aimais beaucoup Atal. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure. Mais il semblait en si mauvais état. Dix fois pire que Mathias la dernière fois. Je me concentrai pour visualiser mon énergie. C'était une sorte d'aura blanche qui entourait mes mains. Une fois que je la percevais, je fis passer cette aura dans le corps du loup. J'en donnai autant que je le pouvais. Jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse.


	8. Bouleversement

Ilyana : Merci beaucoup ! Contente que mon histoire te plaise )

Doumbea : C'est moi qui te remercie ! Je commençais à croire que mon histoire ne plaisait à personne x) Ça doit être comme tu le dis, parce qu'il n'y a pas de personnage de Twilight ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira J

Voilà le chapitre 7 !

Chapitre 7 : Bouleversement

Je me réveillai dans le lendemain, dans une chambre. Dans ma chambre. Avec Abby et Josh à mes côtés. Bizarrement, la scène n'était pas nouvelle. Sauf que celle-là, je l'aimais beaucoup moins.

« Lee ! Ça va ? Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Abby

- Ça va.

- Benjamin t'a ramené ici il y a deux heures.

La soirée d'hier me revenait doucement en tête. Atal. J'espérais qu'il allait bien. Je devais en avoir le cœur net.

- Atal ? Il s'en est sortit ?

Abby me regarda d'un air triste. Elle secoua doucement la tête. Je fermai les yeux. C'était un cauchemar. Les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, ma tête roula sur le côté. J'avais échoué.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Lee. C'était trop tard.

Elle essuya les larmes sur mes joues, puis se leva et partit avec Josh. Je me retrouvai seule. J'enfouie ma tête dans l'oreiller et pleurai. Si seulement je pouvais retomber dans l'inconscience. Sans cette douleur et ce sentiment affreux d'avoir échoué. Tout le monde comptait sur moi. Je n'avais pas le droit. Ils allaient m'en vouloir, même s'ils affirmeraient le contraire. J'avais honte. Je me répétai les mots d'Abby pour me convaincre. Je n'y suis pour rien. Ce n'est pas de faute. Après tout ce n'est pas moi qui l'avais mis dans cet état. D'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas ce que c'était. Je me levai et sortit de ma chambre pour aller voir mon amie. Me morfondre ne servirait à rien.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il sait passé ? demandai-je.

- Atal s'est fait attaquer par un vampire qui passait par là.

Sa famille devait être effondrée. J'aurais aimé être là pour eux, mais je ne me sentirais pas à ma place. J'irais plus tard.

- Tu devrais te reposer, suggéra Abby, tu a l'air épuisé.

J'hochai la tête et retournai me coucher.

Je me levai le lendemain. Mon énergie était là, mais moral était au plus bas.

Josh prenais son déjeuner et Abby était dans la douche. Romain avait disparu.

- Salut, lança Josh, apparemment de meilleure humeur que moi.

- Salut, répondis-je platement.

Je m'installai pour manger à côté de lui. Au bout d'un moment, Josh brisa le silence :

- Désolé de lancer ça dès le matin, mais je pense que tu devrais aller les voir. Il ne faut pas que tu te sentes responsable. Ils ne peuvent pas t'en vouloir.

J'hochai la tête. J'irai les voir ce matin. Il fallait que j'y aille. Je n'allais pas attendre qu'ils m'appellent pour aller les voir après tout. J'eu soudainement un pincement au cœur en réalisant que Mathias ne m'avait pas appelé. Ne serais-ce que pour prendre de mes nouvelles. C'était égoïste de penser ça, mais après tout j'étais également touché par l'évènement. Je m'étais évanouie pour sauver Atal, et même si ça avait échoué, j'aurais aimé un retour. Un soutient. Du réconfort. Je culpabilisais de penser ça, même si c'était vrai. Eux aussi avaient besoin d'un soutient. Plus que moi.

J'arrivai chez eux en fin de matinée. Ce fut Benjamin qui m'ouvrit la porte. Quand il me vit, il me prit dans les bras et me serra quelques instants. Il avait les yeux rouges et cernés. Enfaite, tous les loups avaient la même mine. Ils semblaient tous abattus. Mathias se tenait dans la cuisine. Quand je l'y rejoins le voir, il ne me serra pas dans ses bras. Il me demanda seulement comment j'allais. J'hochai simplement la tête. Un réel malaise pesait dans la maison et j'eu peur d'en être la raison. Je devenais parano.

- Je suis désolée, murmurais-je sans le regarder.

Il hocha la tête.

Aïe. Nouveau pincement. Pourquoi ne me parlait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne me prenais t-il pas dans ses bras ?

- Tu restes manger ? demanda t-il.

J'allais répondre que oui, mais changeai d'avis. Je secouai la tête. Nous retournâmes avec les autres. Certains étaient au téléphone, d'autres parlaient un peu, et d'autres restaient debout en silence. C'est ce que je fis. Au bout d'un moment l'ambiance m'était insupportable. Je m'éclipsai discrètement. Quand je m'apprêtais à monter dans ma voiture, Mathias me rattrapa.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ?

- Oui, j'ai…des choses à faire. Je passai juste.

Il hocha (encore) la tête.

- Ne te promènes pas seule dans la forêt, reprit-il.

Le silence s'installa. Une question me brûlait les lèvres.

- Vous…vous allez faire comment ?

- On en sait rien Lee. Atal était l'équilibre de la meute. Sans lui, on est tous perdu. Il n'aurait pas du partir. Pas lui. C'est tellement injuste. Il devrait encore être là. J'ai tellement cru que... je l'espérai tant…

Il ne continua pas sa phrase. Pourtant, je la saisie quand même. Elle me blessa au plus profond de moi-même. Je l'avais déçu. J'aurais du réussir.

- Désolée, murmurais-je.

Je baissai la tête pour cacher mes larmes et montai dans ma voiture. Je n'eu pas le courage dans descendre lorsque j'arrivai chez moi. Je m'effondrai. Mon corps était secoué par mes larmes. Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler. La crise cessa vingt minutes plus tard. Je remontai dans l'appartement, priant pour ne croiser personne. Par chance, ma prière s'exauça.

Le lendemain, je me sentais déjà mieux. Je me forçais à ne pas penser à la veille. Romain –qui avait réapparu- et moi étions seuls, Abby et Josh étant partis faire des courses. Romain brisa tout mes efforts pour ne pas repenser à Mathias, mais je ne lui en voulus pas. Lui au moins, ne m'ignorai pas.

- Tu as mauvaise mine, Lee. Tu ne parles plus depuis que tu es revenue hier.

Je me contentai d'hausser les épaules.

- Tu ne vas pas voir Mathias ?

- Il a autres choses à faire.

J'avais répondu d'un air sec, regrettant aussitôt. Je ne voulais pas passer pour une égoïste.

- A ce point ? Il ne t'a même pas appelé, même avant que tu ailles le voir.

Dans une autre situation, je me serais énervé. Romain faisait exprès de dire ça, car il savait que ça me blesserait. Il avait toujours une idée derrière la tête. Ses paroles étaient toutes calculées. Mais je ne m'énervai pas. Pas envie ou pas la force. Romain se rapprocha de moi. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Ce mec est un idiot. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu mérites mieux que lui. Je pari qu'il ne t'a même pas dit que tu n'avais pas à t'en faire, que tu n'y étais pour rien.

Je ne répondis rien. Non, Mathias ne m'avait rien dit de tout ça. Cela faisait-il de lui un idiot ?

- Tu mérites mieux, Lee.

Sur ce, il rapprocha sa tête de la mienne, puis déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.


	9. Confusion

Voilà le chapitre 8, car j'avoue que le 7 était court ^^

Chapitre 8 : Confusion

Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, mais je ne réagis pas. Je ne me reculai pas. Je ne lui hurlai pas dessus comme je l'aurais probablement fait en temps normal. Je laissai ses lèvres posées sur les miennes sans manifester de résistance. Le remarquant, Romain appuya un peu plus sa bouche sur la mienne. Il l'ouvrit légèrement et continua de m'embrasser, attendant ma réaction. Une de ses mains glissa sur ma hanche, pendant que l'autre tenait ma nuque. Ses lèvres se faisaient de plus en plus insistance, son baiser de plus en plus passionné. Alors je me laissai aller. Ma bouche se colla encore plus contre la sienne. Au bout quelques instants, le baiser passionné était devenue sauvage. Romain m'entraîna dans sa chambre et m'allongea sur son lit tout en m'embrassant. Il se plaça au dessus de moi et sa main droite descendit sur un ma poitrine. Je me figeai. Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Je ne voulais pas. Je n'aimais pas Romain. Que me prenait-il ? Je me dégageai brusquement. Surpris, Romain me regarda déconcerté.

« Désolée, bafouillai-je, je ne voulais pas, je me suis laissée emporter, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer. Romain me regarda, un air amusé sur son visage.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux encore te laisser emporter si tu veux.

- Romain, ce n'est pas drôle ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je n'aurais jamais dû, oh mon dieu !

Je retournai dans la cuisine, incapable de rester là une minute de plus. Je me mis à cuisiner pour me concentrer sur autre chose de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Romain ne m'aida pas, puisqu'il s'installa dans la cuisine pour manger, comme si de rien n'était. Après avoir préparé deux pizzas, je me dirigeai dans la salle de bain pour aller prendre une douche. Si Josh et Abby revenaient, ils sentiraient l'odeur de Romain sur moi. Il allait d'ailleurs falloir qu'il prenne une douche lui aussi pour garder cette histoire secrète. Mais je m'enfermai à peine dans la salle de bains que la sonnette retentit. Je gémis. Cette histoire n'allait peut-être pas rester si secrète finalement. Abby et Josh ne diraient rien, mais n'en penseront pas moins. Je pris une grande inspiration et partis ouvrir la porte. C'était Mathias. Mon dieu, pas lui !

- Salut, dis-je en tentant de cacher ma gêne.

Je le fis entrer en prenant soin de garder le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi. Je doutai fort que cela fonctionna puisqu'il me fixait sans rien dire. Puis son regard dévia derrière moi. Romain.

- Salut, lança Romain en mangeant une part de pizza.

Mathias se dirigea vers la cuisine. Au moment de passer à côté de Romain, il s'arrêta net. Un dixième de seconde plus tard, son poing frappa durement la tête de Romain.

- Tu es fou ! m'écriai-je.

Romain avait le nez en sang. La blessure se refermerait rapidement, heureusement pour lui.

- Et toi alors ! brailla Mathias, t'as qu'à coucher avec lui aussi tant que t'y es !

Je le regardai, stupéfaite. La honte m'envahit, mais la colère suivie. Comment osait-il m'ignorer et m'enfoncer pour venir ensuite chez moi me donner des ordres.

- Je te croyais mieux que ça, Lee. Je me suis trompé apparemment.

Il ne criait plus. Ses yeux me fixaient.

J'aurais voulus le frapper. Je n'eu pas cependant ce courage. Il ne méritait même pas cette attention de toutes manières. Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre, mis quelques affaires dans un sac puis partit.

- Pauvre con, dis-je seulement en passant devant lui.

Je me forçai de ne pas courir pour rejoindre ma voiture. Quand je l'atteignis, je savais déjà où je voulais aller. Cet endroit où je rêverais d'y retourner, même si ça me ferait mal et que je n'en avais pas le droit, j'allais y aller.

Toronto. Ma famille. C'était ça ma destination. Bien sûre je n'allais pas voir ma famille. Enfin si, je les verrais, mais eux, non. J'avais besoin de les voir, même de loin.

J'arrivai le soir. Le lendemain. Le voyage avait été long, mais tant mieux. Je n'étais pas pressée. Mon portable avait commencé à sonner deux heures après mon départ, pendant une heure à peu près, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lassent. Abby, Josh, Mathias, et même Romain. Je n'avais répondus à aucun appel.

Je m'étais garée près de la forêt. Celle où je m'étais promenée tant de fois quand j'étais petite. Où à ce moment-là, mes seuls problèmes étaient de savoir quel dessin animé j'allais regarder ou qu'elle excuse j'allais dire à mes parents pour pardonner mon mauvais bulletin. Ce temps là, il y avait des fois où je le regrettais. Aujourd'hui en faisait partit. Je traversai la forêt à pied pour rejoindre ma maison sans être vu. De la forêt, on pouvait voir ma maison. Il suffirait que je me cache derrière des arbres et je pourrais voir sans être vue.

Je mis une demi-heure avant de l'apercevoir. Mon cœur eu un raté quand je la vis. La maison n'avait pas changé. Cependant, la voiture garée devant le garage n'était plus la même. Je sursautai quand la portière s'ouvrit. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il y avait quelqu'un dedans. Un homme en sortit. Mon père. Ma respiration se coupa. Mon père que je n'avais pas vu depuis si longtemps. Il avait tellement changé. Il était tellement beau. J'aurais aimé croiser son regard pour revoir ses yeux. Il avait de magnifiques yeux. Jack, mon père donc, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il s'arrêta devant et fouilla ses poches. Un grognement sortit de sa bouche, puis il toqua à la porte. J'eu un sourire nostalgique. Mon père perdait tout. La porte s'ouvrit. Ma mère apparue. J'eu peur un instant qu'elle me voit, tournée ainsi vers moi. Son visage était lumineux. Ma mère était heureuse. Je fus heureuse de la voir comme ça. Elle était si belle quand elle souriait. Son visage avait pris quelques rides, me rappelant qu'eux, contrairement à moi, n'étaient pas éternels. Un pincement me serra le cœur.

Isabelle, ma mère, embrassa mon père, qui se colla ensuite à la porte pour laisser passer quelqu'un. Une femme qui devait avoir mon âge passa et salua mon père de la main. De l'autre main, elle tira le bras d'un homme qui sortit à son tour. Les deux amants –puisqu'ils semblaient l'être- se dirigèrent vers une voiture garée plus loin. Soudain, le visage de l'homme m'apparu. C'était mon frère. Mon petit frère. J'en fus figé. Gabriel, mon frère, il avait tellement changé. Pas comme un garçon change quand il grandit, non, là il avait réellement changé. Il était immense. Ses cheveux noir était coupés courts. Tout son corps était musclé. Il était beau. Mais ce changement n'était pas normal. On ne change pas comme ça sans raison. Et la seule raison valable que je connaissais était de devenir un loup. Comme moi, quand je m'étais transformée. J'avais énormément changé. Heureusement pour moi, mes parents ne s'en étaient jamais réellement inquiétés. Mais mon frère… jamais je n'avais songé à ça. Il s'était transformé. Comme moi, Gabriel était un loup.

Brusquement, la réalité m'apparue. Le vent. Il me poussait. Il poussait mon odeur vers Gabriel. Il allait me sentir. Avant même que je ne puisse réagir, mon frère tourna la tête vers moi. Je me jetai sur le côté pour ne pas qu'il me voit. Je pouvais encore voir son visage entre les feuilles. Gabriel avait les sourcils froncés et explorait la forêt du regard. Il ne m'avait pas vu. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit. Après tout, c'était un loup lui aussi, il me comprendrait et serait heureux de me revoir. Mais, et si il avait lui aussi appartenu à la meute de Jamel ? Si pour une raison quelconque il me voulait du mal ? Non, je ne devais pas prendre de risques.

Je me dégageai doucement des arbres –toujours à terre- et m'enfonçai dans la forêt pour me relever sans être vu. Pourtant, quand je me retournai, il était là, dans la forêt. A une vingtaine de mètres de moi, en train de fouiller les arbres des yeux. A moitié cachée par un arbre, je me figeai. Ne pas bouger. Ne surtout pas bouger. Puis son regard se posa sur moi. Je me retournai brusquement et courus. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me transformer, ce qui de toute façon était mieux, car il valait mieux qu'il me reconnaisse plutôt qu'il me prenne pour un ennemi. Gabriel s'était mis à courir derrière moi. Il ne s'était pas transformé non plus. Par chance, je courrais plus vite que lui. Je l'aurais bientôt semé. Mais tous mes espoirs se brisèrent brusquement, quand je trébuchai sur une racine d'arbre. Je m'affalai lamentablement sur le sol. Avant même que je ne puisse me relever, un poids s'écrasa sur moi. Gabriel. Ses mains attrapèrent mes poignets et les bloquèrent. Ses techniques étaient bonnes. Les miennes mieux. Mais je ne pouvais pas les utiliser. Pas contre lui. Je ne tentai même pas de me débattre. C'était trop tard. Il allait me reconnaître maintenant. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne me veuille aucun mal. Toujours en bloquant mes mains, Gabriel me retournât pour voir mon visage. Nos yeux se croisèrent. Mon petit frère –qui a ce moment était quand même beaucoup plus grand que moi- se figea.

- Lee.


	10. Nouvelles rencontres

Azu : merci :)

Chapitre 9 : Nouvelles rencontres

Gabriel libéra soudainement mes poignets et se recula. Je me rassis sans le quitter des yeux. J'attendais sa réaction un air effrayé sur le visage. Je n'attendis pas longtemps, Gabriel se jeta brusquement sur moi et me serra dans ses bras.

- Lee, répéta t-il.

Il se recula rapidement pour me regarder. C'était lui maintenant qui avait un air effrayé sur le visage.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était toi.

Je ne cessai de le regarder, mais ne parvenait toujours pas à dire un mot.

- Lee ! Dit quelque chose je t'en prie !

- Tu es un loup, fut la seule chose qui sortit de ma bouche.

- Et toi tu es vivante ! Oh mon dieu Lee, tu as tellement changé !

- Et toi alors ! Je ne t'ai même pas reconnu ! On dirait que tu as dix ans de plus que moi !

Il rigola. Pour ma part, je n'arrivais pas à rire. Le revoir comme ça était une situation trop étrange pour qu'elle soit comique. Gabriel se leva, puis m'aida à faire de même.

- Je savais que tu étais un loup ! dit-il tout fier, en revanche je pensais que tu t'étais fait tuer ! Pourrai-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es partie ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Oh non. Et c'est reparti.

- Je t'expliquerai, promis. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit l'endroit.

- Tu n'a qu'à venir chez moi ! Je vais te présenter la meute !

La meute ? Gabriel appartenait à une meute. Mon cœur s'accéléra.

- Vous êtes combien ? demandai-je.

- Huit, sans les imprégnés !

Soulagement. Ce n'était qu'une meute inoffensive qui ne me ferait rien.

- Et la fille de tout à l'heure, c'était ton imprégnée ?

- Bien vu, fit-il les yeux brillant.

Ahlala, l'imprégnation. J'étais bien contente de n'être imprégné de personne. Etre en admiration toute la journée devant quelqu'un, très peu pour moi.

Gabriel retourna prévenir nos parents qu'il partait puis m'emmena chez lui. C'était une grande maison au bord la forêt. Dedans, vivaient en colocation, tous les loups de la meute et leurs imprégnés. Mon frère vivait à la fois là et chez nos parents. Il me raconta qu'il s'était transformé quelques mois après mon départ. Nathan, l'Alpha de sa meute l'avait recueillit rapidement.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes dans la maison, Gabriel ne s'attarda pas dans les présentations :

- Les gars, voici Lee.

Tout le monde me fixa, un air interloqué sur le visage.

- Lee ? Ta sœur ? finit par lancer un garçon qui semblait avoir seize ans.

- Ouais, répondit mon frère.

Un homme –le plus grand- me tendit la main.

- Enchanté ! Moi c'est Nathan.

Puis tout le monde commença à parler et me dire bonjour. Ils étaient nombreux, ils étaient au moins quinze. La moitié était des filles. Nous nous installèrent à table dans une ambiance que j'aimais beaucoup. Tout le monde parlait, riait, se charriait. Il n'y avait pas de tension. Après le diner, Gabriel et moi sortîmes marcher dehors. L'heure des explications était venue. Nous parlâmes beaucoup se soir-là. Je lui expliquai toute mon histoire, ainsi que les raisons de ma venue ici. C'était mon frère, je n'avais rien à lui cacher. Gabriel m'écoutait en silence, sans jamais m'interrompre. Puis il me raconta les conséquences de mon départ pour ma famille, sa transformation, sa rencontre avec Typhaine, son imprégnée. Puis la discussion retourna vers moi.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda-t-il.

- J'en ai aucune idée, soupirai-je. C'est tellement compliqué…

- Tu peux rester ici, tu sais. Avec la meute.

- Je ne sais pas Gabriel. Je te l'ai dit, je suis différente. Je ne suis bien nulle part.

- Et avec Abby ? Elle est comme toi, tu ne te sens pas bien avec elle ?

- Elle est tellement proche de Josh. Et Romain est…lourd. Je me sens de trop avec eux. Mais bon, j'ai connus pire.

- Alors reste. Viens dans la meute. Je suis sûr que tu t'entendras avec tout le monde malgré ta différence. L'ambiance est superbe.

J'haussai les épaules. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

La nuit, je dormis dans la maison de Gabriel. Je m'étais installée dans une chambre inoccupée. Le lendemain, Gabriel et une partie de la bande, ainsi que moi, se rendirent dans la forêt pour un cache-cache géant. L'ambiance était si détendue que je n'en avais plus l'habitude. Je rigolai beaucoup avec tout le monde. Ma place était peut-être ici finalement.

Soudain quelqu'un cria :

- Hé ! Venez voir !

Nous le rejoignis tous en courant.

- Qu'est ce qu'y a ? grogna une fille qui s'appelait Mélanie, apparemment mécontente d'avoir du sortir de sa cachette.

- Vous ne sentez rien ?

- Non, soupira la jeune fille, tu es parano.

Soudain le vent se leva et l'odeur nous submergea.

- Ah ! Là vous sentez !

Bizarrement l'odeur ne me semblait pas inconnue. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me revienne en tête.

- Stop ! criai-je. Il n'y a pas de problème. Je connais l'odeur. C'est une…connaissance. Rien à craindre.

- Tu es sûre ? demande Nathan.

- Oui. Je vais le voir.

- Attend, lança mon frère, je viens avec toi, on ne sait jamais !

- Non j'y vais seule. Je le connais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Gabriel grogna mais se ravisa.

Je me dirigeai donc seule vers l'odeur.

- Mathias ? appelai-je.

L'homme sortit doucement de sa cachette.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je…je voulais m'excuser.

- Et tu as parcourus 3 300kilomètres pour venir t'excuser ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone.

- Ouais, grognai-je. Et comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

Il haussa ses épaules.

- Intuition.

Je soupirai.

- Bon, je t'écoute.

- Avant, aurais-tu l'honneur de me dire qui sont ses gens ?

- Mon frère. Et sa meute.

- Oh. Il s'est transformé lui aussi ?

J'approuvais d'un hochement de tête.

- Bon, qu'est ce que tu as à me dire ?


	11. Excuse

Chapitre 10

Mathias prit une grande inspiration, puis se lança.

« Je suis désolé. Sincèrement. J'ai été idiot. J'aurai du te soutenir depuis le début. Tu as tout fait pour sauver Atal, et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez, même si il n'est plus là aujourd'hui. On aurait du se soutenir tout les deux, comme on l'aurait fait normalement, mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je m'en veux tellement. J'étais tellement affecté par la mort d'Atal que je n'ai vu que ma douleur. J'ai été égoïste. Détestable. Minable. Je m'en suis rendu compte, quand je me suis vu à travers les pensées des autres de la meute. Je suis allé m'excuser Lee, c'est pour ça que j'étais venu chez toi. Puis j'ai sentis vos odeurs mêlées, et j'ai compris. Ça m'a fait mal. Je me suis senti trompé, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Sans moi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais si tu savais à quel point je l'ai haïe sur le moment. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous deux… Mais ce n'est pas forcément le fait que ce soit lui, tu sais. C'est l'acte. J'étais jaloux. Jaloux que tu l'as embrassé lui, et pas moi. Parce que je t'aime Lee. Je t'aime tellement. J'ai tellement peur que tu ne me pardonne jamais. Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie. J'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plait, pardonne-moi. »

Ses yeux se fixèrent aux miens. Je n'eu pas le courage de soutenir son regard. Je ne savais que penser de ce qu'il avait dit. Il m'aimait ? Vraiment ? Et moi, est ce que je l'aimais ? Je m'asseyais par terre. Mathias se posa à côté de moi. Je me haïssais. J'étais censée lui en vouloir, mais la seule chose que j'avais envie de faire était de le serrer contre moi. Je repoussai cette envie au plus profond de moi, trouvant encore la force de résister. Mathias brisa le silence :

- Je peux te poser une dernière question ?

- Oui, dis-je en souriant doucement.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu l'as embrassé ? Promis, je ne jugerai pas, c'est juste pour savoir.

- J'étais paumée et il est très fort en manipulation. Je me suis laissée emporter. Je ne l'aime pas ne t'inquiètes pas.

L'idée d'aimer Romain était répugnante. L'avoir embrasser me paraissait totalement absurde maintenant, ce qui me faisait presque rire. Mathias lui ne semblait pas rire, au contraire, il avait l'air très nerveux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je.

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'il soit la dernière personne que tu ai embrassée me rend fou.

Nos regards s'accrochèrent. Doucement, Mathias approcha sa tête de la mienne sans cesser de me fixer. Je fermai les yeux. Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les miennes. Sa main caressa ma joue, puis il recula doucement. Ses doigts caressèrent délicatement mes lèvres puis il laissa sa main tomber. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

- Maintenant c'est moi que tu auras embrassé en dernier, murmura-t-il.

Je rigolai. Mathias avait un don pour ce qui était de renverser la situation. Je me levai et lui prit le bras.

- Aller viens, je vais te présenter mon frère.

Tout le monde était rentré. Quand nous entrâmes dans la maison, nos mains restèrent enlacées.

- Je vous présente Mathias. Mon…ami.

Le terme de « petit ami » ne correspondait pas encore. « Ami » me suffisait pour l'instant.

- Salut, moi c'est Gabriel, la sœur de ton…amie, fit mon frère sur un ton ironique en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Je le fusillai du regard.

Les présentations faites, tout le monde décidait de s'activer pour préparer à manger. Faire à manger pour une quinzaine de personnes n'était pas chose facile. Tout le monde participa à la tâche, même Mathias qui ne cessait de me lancer des regards et des sourires.

Après le diner, Mathias m'emmena dehors pour discuter.

- Je dois partir, annonça t-il. La meute m'attend, ils ont besoin de moi. Je… je suis le nouvel Alpha.

Je ne sus quoi dire. Il partait. Et moi ? Devais-je partir avec lui ? Rester avec mon frère ? Aucune idée. Il m'aurait fallut plus de temps pour réfléchir, mais le temps, on en avait pas. Mathias était l'Alpha de la meute. Cette annonce faisait bizarre. Beaucoup de responsabilité reposait sur lui maintenant. Et s'il flanchait ? Si ça recommençait ?

- Quand est ce que tu pars ? demandai-je

- Ce soir.

J'hochai la tête.

- Tu fais quoi ? Tu restes ou tu viens ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais réfléchir.

Il prit une mèche de mes cheveux et la passa derrière mes oreilles. Il souri doucement :

- Ne réfléchis pas trop, murmura t-il.

Nous retournâmes à la maison et je m'allongeai sur mon lit pour réfléchir. Partir ou rester ? Le choix était vraiment compliqué. Au bout d'une heure, je commençais à m'endormir quand on frappa à ma porte.

- Oui ?

Gabriel rentra dans ma chambre.

- Oh, je te réveille ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas**.** Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Bah, comme tu t'étais enfermée, j'ai demandé à ton copain ce qu'il t'avait dit, et je suis venu te parler, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Je t'écoute.

- Et bien, ce n'est que ce que je pense, mais d'après moi tu devrais repartir avec lui. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas que tu restes, pas du tout, je suis super heureux que tu sois là ! Mais Mathias est un chouette gars, et ça se voit qu'il t'aime, et que toi aussi. C'est flagrant. Alors s'il n'y a que moi qui te retiens ici, pars avec lui. On se reverra de toute façon toi et moi, mais si tu ne pars pas avec lui tu n'auras peut-être pas l'occasion de le revoir. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voudrais, non ?

Je secouai la tête. Non, ce n'étais pas ce que je voulais.

- Alors dépêche-toi de te préparer parce que Mathias part dans une demi-heure.

A l'évocation de son départ, je me réveillai brusquement. Mathias partait quand une demi-heure. Je partirais avec lui. Gabriel avait raison. Il ne m'en voudrait pas que je parte, ce qui me rassura.

Je me préparai rapidement et mis mes quelques affaires dans mon sac pour rejoindre Mathias. Quand je le fis, ce dernier me regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Tu viens avec moi ?

- Evidemment, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un large sourit se colla sur sa bouche. Je mis mon sac dans ma voiture, puisque Mathias était venu en train. Puis je me retournai vers Gabriel qui nous regardait de loin. L'heure des aux revoir était arrivée. Je me dirigeai vers mon frère et le prit dans mon bras. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants.

- Merci pour tout, p'tit frère.

- De rien. Merci à toi d'être revenu. Au moins je sais que tu es vivante, ria t-il.

Après avoir promis à Gabriel de retourner le voir bientôt, je dis au revoir à toute la bande. Puis Mathias s'installa au volant, et moi à côté de lui. Direction Bellingham.

_*** Avant dernier chapitre ! Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Lee à deux choix qui lui sont proposés désormais, Abby ou Mathias ? ***_


	12. Nouvelle vie

Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, qui j'espère vous aura plus ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu ! Bisouuuuuuus !

Chapitre 11

Nous arrivâmes dans la nuit du lendemain chez Mathias. Nous étions tous les deux tellement épuisés que je le déposai chez lui puis repartis directement chez moi –chez Abby en faite, parce que je n'avais pas vraiment de chez moi- après lui avoir promis de revenir le voir le lendemain.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, comme promis, je me préparai pour rejoindre Mathias, quand Abby frappa à la porte de la chambre.

« Lee, ça va ?

- Oui, dis-je surprise par sa question. Car j'allais bien.

- Je suis désolée de te dire ça maintenant, je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi en ce moment...

- Non t'inquiètes pas, ça va je t'assure. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- On repart à Nyc, à Costa Rica. Josh, Romain et moi avons décidé de rentrer. Cela fait longtemps qu'on est ici et on voudrait retourner au même endroit qu'avant, ça nous manque vraiment.

- Oh, fut tout ce que je pus dire.

C'était pourtant évident. Ils n'allaient pas rester indéfiniment ici. Plus rien ne les retenaient vraiment ici. Il faut dire que je les avais quelque peu oubliés avec toutes ces histoires. Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit.

- Je comprends. Je suis navré, je vous ai un peu délaissé en ce moment, j'étais ailleurs…

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, me coupa Abby en souriant, c'est compréhensible, il y a eu tellement d'évènements en si peu de temps… Seulement je vois que ta place est ici désormais. Normalement les loups pourvus de don ne s'entendent pas avec les loups normaux, mais il faut croire que tu échappe à la règle. Tant mieux, c'est bien pour toi. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec Mathias.

- Merci Abby. Tu es quelqu'un de super, je t'aime tellement.

Sûr ce nous nous prîmes dans les bras. Abby était vraiment une fille extraordinaire. Je ne l'oublierai jamais.

- Vous partez quand ?

- Et bien, nous comptions prendre un avion cet après-midi, annonça t'elle.

- D'accord. Je te promets que je passerai vous voir régulièrement. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer. Et Josh aussi.

Romain, lui, n'allait pas me manquer.

Je restai manger avec mes amis pour une dernière fois. Leur départ m'attristait beaucoup. Après le déjeuner, j'aidai tout le monde à mettre les valises dans la voiture et les accompagnait à l'aéroport. Je les serrai dans mes bras chacun leur tour -je dus me forcer pour Romain même si cela ne faisait aucunement plaisir. Quelques larmes coulèrent, puis je repris la voiture pour me rendre chez Mathias.

- Salut ! me lança joyeusement Mathias en me voyant. Oh, ça va ? Tu as une tête bizarre !

- Abby, Josh et Romain sont partis.

- Ah. dit-il simplement, avant d'ajouter pour détendre l'atmosphère, Et bien, ça en fera des voyages ! Entre eux et ton frère à aller voir, on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer !

Je rigolai.

- Bon comme il fait super beau, on va au lac avec tout le monde, tu viens ?

- Ça marche !

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous au bord du lac. Il y avait les cinq loups, Mathias, Aroon, Ethan, Benjamin et Liam, ainsi que Léa, l'imprégnée d'Ethan. Tous étaient en maillot de bain, sauf moi. Cela n'empêcha pas pour autant Mathias de me prendre et de me jeter dans l'eau. Une fois tout le monde dans le lac, c'était à celui qui coulait le plus de personne qui gagnait. Je dus bien me faire couler cinq fois, alors que je n'avais réussi qu'à faire couler qu'une seule fois Benjamin. Tout le monde était heureux. On riait, s'éclaboussait… Je me sentais heureuse. J'étais bien. Soudain, je vis Mathias se ruer vers moi pour me faire couler. Je nageai le plus vite possible pour m'éloigner de lui jusqu'à aller là où je n'avais plus pied. Je m'essoufflai rapidement et Mathias me sauta dessus sans tarder. Je sentis ma tête immerger dans l'eau pendant que je me débattais, en vain. Quand il me libéra, je m'accrochai à lieu à bout de forces.

- Tu vas payer, le menaçai-je.

- Ah oui ? Et tu vas faire quoi ? ria t-il.

- Je sais pas. J'y réfléchis.

- Moi j'ai bien une petite idée…

Je levai ma tête vers lui et je compris par son regard, que la petite idée en question n'était pas vraiment une vengeance. Nos têtes se rapprochèrent et nous embrassâmes doucement.

Ses lèvres se moulèrent contre les miennes avec une perfection infinie. Sa main se plaqua contre mon dos pour me coller à lui. Je ne peux dire combien de temps nous nous embrassâmes, mais quand nos lèvres se décollèrent –à regret- nous étions essoufflés.

- Je t'aime, murmura Mathias.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondis-je.


End file.
